


Scheduled to obey {WINTERIRON}

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: Avengers Collection [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: He struggled to stay conscious longer. Without Howard there, talking to him, taking care of his health, every moment became more and more difficult just stay.He doesn't know how much time passed when he awake.The world has change.





	Scheduled to obey {WINTERIRON}

Hi~. Thanks again to Mr. F, your [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=2&v=W3coCNXj_GY) it's so beautiful~ Thanks for let me use it to inspiration for this. I wrote it on English, hoping you can read it (the language barrier) Hope you enjoy it just like I enjoy your work. Love your channel, btw.

I want to write something cute about this two, since the English isn't my native language I know that, probably, will be many errors. Lots. Sorry about it. This is my very first  **one-shot**  on English. Hope you enjoy it. Please, let me know where are the mistakes, so I can check it~ Thank you. 

_CONTAINS MENTION OF;_

                                                       _STEVE x HOWARD_

_and  obviously Steve x Tony._

 

**Scheduled to obey him.**

James feels like outsider when he walks into the Avenger's tower. He feels like something it's wrong in his life since the moment he woke up after years of freezing nightmares. The world has change. Nothing it's like he remembers. No one it's like he remembers. Steve changed. Many years ago, after the fall from the train, he was found by Howard Stark. He was unconscious, but he heard everything. The great Captain America, lost. The future of the world shattering. Everything Howard thought could go wrong, went worse. And James could do nothing to help him.

He heard him when he went to talk to him, hoping he was listening, not knowing he did. Bucky pay attention at every single word. He saw, without be able to really do it, how Stark dedicated his life trying to find his very first love. That was the most surprise part for Barnes.

To know that Howard Stark fell in love with Steve Rogers.

He suffered with him when he spoke about it. He suffered when, gently, the voice of Howard lost his emotion. He felt he cried when he said " _I met a girl... I'm sure you and Steve would like her_ " James knew that he doesn't love her. Not like he loved him.

Visits became less frequent after that.

He struggled to stay conscious longer. Without Howard there, talking to him, taking care of his health, every moment became more and more difficult just  _stay_.

He doesn't know how much time passed when he " _awoke_ " again.

Howard was there again, but he sounded so different. His energy was officially gone. His emotions went for the same way. He was a complete different person, and the only thing that make James sure that he was the same man was that he continued searching Steve.

_He continued loving Steve._

Stark didn't talk about his life again after his return. That's why James never heard about his wife, or son. Not until it was too late. Howard never told his wife that he felt in love with someone who was " _dead_ ", and by the time she found out, they already had a child. Barnes remember perfectly the voice of his friend when he said " _I can't let her take him away from me, can I? It's all I have. If you only knew him, Buck... I know you would love him"_

That day, James found out that Howard loved his son more than anything in the whole world, and he heard him saying that he felt guilty for leaving him aside for keep searching Steve.

_"I know one day I'll find him, and when he meets him, he will understand why I did it... Once he loves someone, he will..."_

That day Howard cried for hours in front of him, and Bucky just listened, trying harder than ever to open his eyes, open his mouth... But nothing.

_"I just hope Anthony forgives me..."_

That was the last thing he ever heard from him.

After that day, Howard Stark never came back. James fell asleep soon after.

One lucky day, many years later, the Avengers went to a mission in the most classified location of S.H.I.E.L.D. One of the first lands disposed for the organization. The first Avenger, Steve Rogers, commands the mission and founds the cryogenic chamber that holds the body of James Buchanan Barnes. Rogers take him to the new headquarters and talks to Banner about the possibilities of make him wake up. The doctor, not very sure, dedicates lots of time in the next months trying to do it.  _He success_.

**That brought us here.**

—You shouldn't love him...

The words escaped of his mouth as soon as he saw the look in Anthony's eyes. Starks looked at him with curiosity. His eyebrow raises.

They are in the dining room. Tony watching Rogers while Barnes look at him.

Months has happened since the best friend of the Captain arrived. In that time, the newest one learns several things about the two heads of the team. There's some tension between them that cannot be deny it. Even when the technology in the new era is more than James can understand, he makes friends with the IA, JARVIS. With that help, Barnes reads every material he can about the team of the Avengers. It's not blind at all. Not anymore.

He never saw the signs of the feelings of Howard because he wasn't used to searching it...  _ **But now everything appears so clear in front of him**_.

—The time in the ice affected your brain, James... Because I certainly don't feel anything for the old man.

Barnes rolls his eyes when the other walks away from him. He shorts the distance and take his arm before he can leave the place. Tony stay still in his place, then see over him shoulder to the soldier.

—You're not the first man who falls in love with him... I know him. Besides a friend... He'll never see you like something else.

—Talking for experience?

Barnes releases him.

—I'm not talking about me—says low, but the other can perfectly listen.

Tony ignores it.

—I was wrong about you...

Bucky looks at him while he's staring the Captain, who continue speaking with Widow God-knows-about-what. The eyes of Iron man shows sorrow when Steve smiles to the spy.

—About what? —asks Barnes, returning his eyes to the other.

—You are not frozen in time... Somehow...  _This_  kind of things... You understand... Makes me wonder, how?

If Starks notice how nervous make feel to James, he doesn't say a thing about it. He left the dining room with one cup of coffee and disappear the rest of the day, hidden in his workshop.

In a matter of time the relationship between the two of them change. Before James, no one ever seems interesting in his feelings for the idol of America. Bucky thinks that he should tell Tony about his father's feelings, but he never does. He's not sure of how Tony is going to respond to that. He started worries about Anthony's safety since Howard spoke about him. Including his feels. He doesn't want to be the reason for Anthony's melancholy. If the love that he feels for Rogers is real, he will be hurt. And Barnes is not sure how he will deal with it in that case.

—I won't lie to you—says to Iron man one day, when they're in the workshop— I know he's not just right for you...

Tony holds a smile.

Does Barnes know how he sound?

—You should do a song with that.

—If you listen me with it, I will.

They look at each other, no saying a word. The chocolate collapses into the blue sky. Something is changing between them. Anthony is sure about it. But, even if Bucky seems more open in that kind of relationship, Tony is not sure if they could be a good couple.

—Why? —asks Stark, after a few minutes.

He moved his eyes away from Barnes, too nervous for what he's going to ask.

—Why do you care about me?

James hold his breath for a second. It's good that Tony isn't looking him directly, or he will notice that he is nervous. Very nervous.

—Anthony...

He is not sure, but even when he thinks is not the moment, he says:

—I don't want to see how Steve breaks the heart of another Stark.

Tony doesn't seem very surprised, because his eyes return to Barnes after that. He shorts the distance between them and, while his eyes are into the James' eyes, repeat:

—Why?

The older one doesn't have a straight answer.

—Did you suffered when Howard cried for Rogers?

—Yes

—Did you suffered when Howard died?

—I did.

—So, I suppose it's simple then... James, did you loved Howard Stark?

—He was my friend.

—That wasn't the question.

James lost the patience. He takes the face of Tony gently, and gets closer at the time he speaks.

—I cared about him, because he was the only one who keep me connected to life... The last day he visited me on that crappy machine he spoke me about the greatest thing on his life...

Tony smiles with wryly, but Bucky doesn't let him talk.

—He told me about you.

The smile disappears, and the eyes of the Stark seems truly surprised. Poses his hands over the hands of James...

—Every time since then... The only thing that kept me in this world was you... I needed to meet you. Know you. Love you...

When James approaches, Tony doesn't reject it. They're close, his lips about to connect... And then JARVIS announces the arrive of the Captain, who went there searching Bucky. They split, and a silence emerges when Tony says to the AI that let Rogers get in.

—Is everything all right? —asks him, when he notices an awkward tense between them.

They look each other, and Tony respond.

—Everything is fine. Need something, Cap?

—Actually, yes... I'm looking for an advice from... How do you call it? Old school thing?

Tony smiles ironic.

—Trying to take a girl to a prom? —jokes him sarcastic.

—Trying to take her to a date... It's that to old fashion this days?

—You should ask her, not us—says James, notices the sadness in the dark eyes of Stark— Don't you think?

Tony, aside James, nod.

—Yeah... Yes... Just... Go... Capsicle.

Steve smiles, it looks excited.

—Thanks guys... I'll tell you later how that goes—informs, before he walks to the door.

— _Yeey_ —says low Stark, feeling down suddenly, James seems as sad as him.

He hates that look on his eyes. His pain. His suffer.

—Anthony...

—Leave me alone, James...

—But...

—Not now.

Barnes doesn't insist more, and leaves the workshop after a few seconds. Once he's out, he makes JARVIS notified him when something changes. Tony spend a few days after that just for himself. He works on a new suit and leaves the workshop only for food. James is in the dining room every single time he walks into it, and a perfect meal is ready in the table by the moment Tony arrives.

One day, after a good time sleeping, Tony walks out his room and passed by the gym. From the outside, he sees the silhouette of James. He walks into the gym and get closer the other. Barnes seems not noticed him yet, and continuing doing his routine. James is lifting weights, and when he is over Stark speak.

—I didn't know that you can lift that much... 200 pounds... That's something.

—Still not compares to you.

—I wear an armor.

Barnes laugh.

—Fair enough.

Stark smile while he sets aside him.

—I read your report before.... Or they lied, or you're training... Sir 120 pounds.

Suddenly, James blush.

—Definitely training.

—I want to get stronger... We won the war, but what can guarantee that we won't go to another? I need to be prepared.

—You did your part before... The government doesn't expect that you get involved into a new war... But you are not training for that, don't you?

James doesn't respond.

—In a simple war, you don't need that strength... James, do you want to join SHIELD?

—Of course not.

—Then, what is it?

—When the time comes, I need to be able to defend myself...

—You got the whole team looking out for you, why are you stressing about that?

—I don't want to be the one who needs to be save. I want to be the one who can save. You should understand that... You have an armor.

—If the time comes, I can save you...

—But what if I cannot save you?

Starks feels his face getting warm, and look away from that blue eyes. He knows exactly what to say to make him feel like that... Suddenly nervous... Excited. Loved.

— I'm not Steve. I didn't get super strength... I need training.

Tony returns his eyes to the other while he keeps talking. Barnes seems suddenly curious about the look he gave him, Stark smiles while take a deep breath.

—Shut up...

Bucky does.

—You were a soldier, so you probably will get it easier than me but... I'll train with you.

—You don't need it... Your suit...

—Without it, who am I? —says, while he approaches Bucky's face— Besides... I don't want to be the rescued one... I'll rescue you.

James smiles.

—Really? —responds, while his lips get closer. He can fell the breath of the other right in his mouth— If I get stronger, I'll be the hero.

—I'm not a damsel in distress, and I'm sure you're not a white knight...

—Admit it, you would love be saved by this knight—says, and the smile in his face is enigmatic.

—Maybe...—responds, and gave no time to the other for saying anything else, his lips capture the lips of Barnes in a kiss.

They hardly hear JARVIS saying that someone is getting in, they prefer ignore it and the next thing they know is that Steve is there, looking at them with big eyes and a mouth open.

Tony, who still over Bucky (without knowing how they end in that position), look at Rogers with an annoyed expression in his face.

—You certainly chose the worst moments, Capsicle.

—Oh God... Sorry. Really sorry...

Tony would laugh hard of the way he ran away if he wasn't so pissed.

—You can work on your patience—says funny Barnes.

—James...

—Yes?

—Shut up and kiss me...

And as if scheduled to obey him, he does it.  



End file.
